Journey
by DigiConjurer
Summary: A boy with behavior "issues" and a Buneary with habit of knife throwing. On a journey to become the very best. What could possibly go wrong?


I don't own pokemon.

* * *

Journey

Chapter 1

It Begins

Aaron opened his eyes. Today was the day. Our Protagonist got himself out of his bed and switched into his actual clothes. Instead of the cyan pajama top and bottom he had on before, he was now dressed in a blue t-shirt and tan pants, complemented by brown hair and blue eyes. Aaron ran down the stairs, grabbing his backpack along the way.

"Don't you want breakfast?" His mom inquired as he just stood there.

"I'm good, mom." Aaron answered as his mom stood in front of him.

"Are you sure?" Their two gazes met, one of cocky ignorance, the other, a gaze of experience and knowledge.

"Yes, I'm totally sure!" He stormed out of his home as his mother only watched.

"Oh well." She headed into the kitchen, eating the breakfast of eggs and bacon she had made for the two of them.

Outside, a shiny blue bike awaited him. It was in pretty good condition, judging from the few minor scrapes on the bike's paint. He got on and cruised past the assorted houses that littered Kaishi Village. It was a nice small place, just a few houses strewn about with the only thing of any importance being your dime a dozen pokemon lab and pokemon professor.

"Hopefully, she still has one." Aaron thought as he splashed through the mud puddle on the grassy path. He pedalled as fast he could, trying to get to his destination as fast as he could. Or would have, due to a stray lightning bolt striking his bike. A few 1,000 bolts of electricity later, Aaron was flung off the bike and landed in the mud, face down.

"My, my, my." A voice remarked as he forced himself to look up. Some girl with a yellow mouse on her left shoulder were laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Aaron accused and the girl laughed even harder.

"I'm not telling you." The Girl remarked as Aaron got up and slammed his right hand into her stomach.

"How's that?" Aaron taunted, only to get shocked a second time by the mouse. He walked away, pulling the bike beside him. He wasn't really in the mood for people at the moment. He just wanted to do what all other 10 year olds did on their birthday, get their first pokemon and begin their journey as a trainer. After he was sure the girl was a good distance away from him, Aaron got back on his bike. He pedalled on, keeping an eye on his back and finally reaching the pokemon lab. It was a huge place, probably made from wood and concrete. He tied his bike up to a nearby pole and knocked up the wood door. A few minutes later, the door opened a tiny bit and a head popped out. It was some woman with red eyes and long blonde hair along with a beautiful smile encased with red lipstick.

"What do you want?" The Woman questioned as she just stared at our main character.

"I'm here for my first pokemon, Professor Sakura." Aaron announced and the door opened.

"Come on in." Professor Sakura greeted and Aaron entered. Instead of the typical labcoat and loafers, Professor Sakura had opted for a silver kimono decorated with white pokeballs and a pair of brown wooden sandals. Inside, grey stone tiles and oak panelling greeted them along with the grey paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room sat an oak table and a few green cushions. Aaron sat down on a cushion as Professor Sakura headed behind a white folding screen in the back of the room, bring out three pokeballs. She sat the objects on the table, taking a seat in front of them."Take your pick."

Aaron stared at each of the pokeballs. He couldn't really see the pokemon inside, but tried to anyway.

"What are my choices?" His gaze focused upon Professor Sakura, curious of her intentions.

"You'll just have to find that out." The Professor explained as Aaron's gaze focused back on the pokeballs.

"I choose the one on the far right!" He announced and tapped the pokeball on the far right. The ball opened…

And no pokemon came out.

"Oopsy." Professor Sakura mumbled, pulling the device off the table.

"In that case…" Aaron started and poked the pokeball on the far left. The second ball opened…

And had the same result as the first.

"What is this sick joke?!" Aaron accused and slammed both hands against the table, causing the third pokeball to fly up into the air and slam against the table, opening up…

A small brown rabbit appeared. It stood on its two small cream colored feet with a large amount of cream colored fur covering the creature's brown stomach. The pokemon's small brown arms waved around as two dark brown eyes with a yellow dot above them stared towards it's future trainer and two brown ears with a bunch of cream color fur at the top flopped about. Aaron merely stared at the creature, confused at what happened As that happened, Professor Sakura got up and headed behind the screen. A few seconds later, she came back with the usual pokemon trainer starter goodies.

"Here you go." She explained, handing Aaron a pokedex and five pokeballs. Aaron then snatched his partner's pokeball, throwing the stuff into his backpack. He did pull the pokedex back out and scanned his latest acquisition.

_Scanning…_

**Buneary**

**Ability: Klutz**

**Normal**

**Dexter: This is the cutest thing you've ever seen. It makes me wonder what it did to deserve to come under your leadership.**

He looked down at the pokedex, confused of what just happened.

"Did the pokedex just talk back?" Aaron questioned as he threw the device into his pocket.

"Yes it did." Professor Sakura answered as Aaron headed towards the door, Buneary following right behind."But, it will be all right."

"Thank you, Professor Sakura!" Aaron shouted and gave a short wave. The boy and his Buneary headed out the door, closing it behind them. Professor Sakura looked into her kitchen, noticing one less knife in her knife block. She headed over there, picking up a gray flip phone….

"Where did that girl go?" Aaron thought as he untied his bike and got on, and managed to forget he had a pokemon after only getting it 20 seconds ago. Or would have, if he hadn't felt a sudden sharp pain in the middle of his back. He turned around, finding Buneary snickering. "It's going to be a long journey, isn't it?"

"Buneary." The Pokemon answered as Aaron pulled the thrown knife out of his back and threw it into the ground. He turned around and Buneary grabbed the knife back. The duo headed off, ready for whatever adventures lay ahead of them…

Notes:

If you enjoyed, please leave a review!


End file.
